La Berceuse du Diable
by Calamithy
Summary: [Oneshot] Pour une fois je ne fais pas de résumé, sinon ça gâcherait tout !


**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : One-shot, romantique au sens du XVIII ème siècle (pas de kawaii), yaoi et je tais le reste. Si ça pause un problème, passez à autres choses, tout simplement.**

**Rating : **PG 13

**Couple : **1+2+1/2+1+2

**Résumé: Non, pas cette fois: ça gâcherait tout. Si vous avez vu les Choristes, vous reconnaîtrez le solo de Morange (In memoriam, superbe). **

**Pour qui en particulier ?** Pour toi **ma Zorky na moi que j'aime**, en te souhaitant un très joyeux anniversaire tout plein d'amour.

**Bonne journée de la Femme à toute s! D'ailleurs c'est notre fête tous les jours, sinon c'est la fête des hommes toute l'année? Et puis quoi encore XD. Et merci pour vos reviews, je vous répondrais qd je pourrais.**

**Clin d'oeil à mon tit poulpe**: tu m'as envoyé un mail SANS pièces jointes XDDD et finalement je ne lui ai pas donné «les Roses Rouges» - je n'aurais pas pu la terminer dans les temps. J'ai préféré finir celle que j'ai commencé il y a bien longtemps en pensant à elle… il y a des mois de ça XD. Reste moi est un gros, gros clin d'œil à toi et au titre que j'ai trouvé. Parce que j'aime te faire des clins d'oeils.

* * *

**La Berceuse du diable **

¤

**Pov**** de? Le 25 décembre AC 204 **

¤

**_Kyrie eleison  
Christe eleison  
Requiem aeternam  
Dona eis domine… _**

**_¤_**

J'arpente les couloirs

Je marche à l'ombre de ta lumière

Tu es là, je ne peux le nier.

Alors pourquoi personne ne te voit ?

Non, la question est mal formulée.

Pourquoi personne ne te regarde ?

**_¤_**

Je marche en pleine lumière…

Un beau matin d'hiver…

Je marche, presque à en avoir mal aux jambes,

mal aux muscles.

Aux os.

Ozone

Tu es mon air

et tu m'étouffes.

Je meurs

et j'ai mal

Pourquoi personne ne te voit ?

**_¤_**

Je parle

et tu es face à moi.

Tu es là.

Tu m'écoutes, enfin je crois.

Tu me réponds avec tes yeux.

Tu me regardes sans me voir, comme si tu m'ignorais.

Mais tu sais que je suis là,

tu le sais.

Je rêve peut-être. Je rêve éveillé.

_Je rêve en plein jour, un beau matin d'hiver._

_Dans ce jardin de pierres… _

Tu es là et je t'observe.

Ton corps est ta seule parure.

Ta peau cachemire cache ton cœur.

Ton corps est ta seule armure

car quand mes orbes te regardent

c'est _toi,_ que je vois.

_Les synthétiques s'effacent._

Tu es nu.

Tu es comme au premier jour avec quelques années de plus.

_Quel âge as-tu, vingt-quatre ans? Tu ne le sais pas toi-même. _

_Moi non plus d'ailleurs…_

_D'ailleurs… _

Le premier jour je n'étais pas là.

Je suis là aujourd'hui.

Je le suis depuis des années.

Tu es là et je pose mes yeux dans les tiens.

L'expression n'est pas invariable

ceux qui le pensent ne t'ont jamais vraiment regardé

Non…

**_¤_**

**_Kyrie eleison _**

**_Christe_****_ eleison _**

**_¤_**

On se raconte des fables.

On dit que, sous prétexte que tu sembles différent,

tu ne peux ressentir.

_Quelqu'un qui se moque _

_J'entends quelqu'un qui se moque _

_Se moque complètement des qu'en dira-t-on, _

_des__ on-dit. _

_Qui se moque sans bruit, _

_qui__ se moque en restant lui, _

en ne changeant pas.

_Inaltérable _

en façade,

peut-être en pensée…

_Inaccessible… _

Tu l'es pour moi.

_Insensible…_

Tu ne l'es pas

pour qui te connaît.

Pour qui sait.

Ne change pas.

Reste toi.

**_¤_**

_Le nez au sol, un beau matin d'hiver…_

Tu ne sembles pas perdu,

tu réfléchis.

Je le sais, je le vois.

Je te vois.

Certains donneraient leur vie pour connaître tes songes

_Donner sa vie pour un inconnu…_

_Chercher à pénétrer un espace vital, un espace privé._

_Envahir les pensées._

Le culot que l'on peut avoir, quand on prétend aimer

ou quand on aime vraiment…

_Je suis culotté. _

_Je suis un homme. _

_Et j'aime. _

Pourquoi chercher à savoir ce que tu penses,

à te sonder ?

**_¤_**

Tu es toi, à laisser plus qu'à prendre,

bien des gens t'ont pris

et y ont laissé leurs espoirs

de te comprendre.

Bien des gens y ont laissé des plumes,

_mon__ ange… _

Tu es unique.

Tu es ma douleur.

Eternelle jouissance,

eternel cutter sur ma chair à vif à force de te voir courir

à ta propre perte.

_Courir vers ta mort,_

_vers__…_

Te détruire au profit des autres.

Te détruire, de missions en missions.

D'une blessure à une autre,

d'une fracture à… qui sait ce que ce sera la prochaine fois ?

_Pas moi._

Tu déchires ton corps et tu fractures mon cœur un peu plus.

_Te détruire… casse-cou, casse-cou._

De cascades en cascades, plus dure sera ta chute,

plus intolérable sera la mienne.

Je t'aime.

Tu es ma vie même si tu n'en fais pas partie.

Tu es dans mon cœur à défaut de mon corps.

Il faut dire que je te connais mieux que quiconque,

mais ce n'est pas venu tout de suite.

**_¤_**

C'est venu avec les années, avec les missions, la camaraderie d'appoint.

Appoint qui s'est mué en fréquents rendez-vous.

Le destin faisait bien les choses. Tu es devenu Preventer et moi aussi.

Nous étions ensemble sans l'être, tout en l'étant un peu.

Nous avons appris à nous connaître mieux, de plus en plus.

Tu n'as jamais changé et moi non plus.

Nous nous sommes compris.

Tu n'étais plus le météore se crashant

sur le fil

de mon existence.

_Tu es le funambule._

Tu étais ma lumière.

_Tu l'es encore._

_¤_

Preventers depuis cinq ans.

_Préviens-moi si tu meures… que je t'en empêche. _

Partenaires particuliers mais privilégiés.

_Bang, bang le bruit des balles _

_et__ des corps tombent. _

Mission completed.

_Big-bang_

Tu es devenu

mon chaos organisé.

_Tu es mon ordinaire. _

**_et_****_ lux Perpetua luceat eis… _**

**_¤_**

Cinq années passées en un clin d'œil.

Chaque mission où nous sommes ensemble est un enfer pour moi.

_I watch your back._

J'assure tes arrières, partenaire,

mais tu es bien trop souvent dans la ligne de mire.

_Dans la ligne de tir._

Tu t'en sors in extremis

Je suis là et je veille

et toi aussi tu veilles.

Trop.

_Tu devrais dormir, mon ange…_

Dormir… mais pas ici et maintenant.

Surtout pas ici…

**_

* * *

_**

**_et_****_ lux Perpetua luceat eis… _**

**_¤_**

Personne ne comprend pourquoi tu es agent,

quand tu pourrais faire tant de choses

qui ne maculent pas tes mains de sang

et de boue.

Toujours debout,

jamais courbé.

La tête ni haute, ni basse,

simplement toi.

Tu fais ce qu'il y a à faire

sans te poser de questions.

Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais les choses,

tu les fais.

C'est automatique.

Comme ton arme.

Tu fonctionnes à l'instinct.

Il n'y a pas de raisons existentielles à tous nos actes.

Derrière chaque grand homme il y a une femme magnifique.

Tu n'es pas bien grand même si tu as vieilli.

La femme-aurore est là

mais elle n'est pas la raison,

même si elle est un point de départ.

**_¤_**

On veut te mettre dans un moule,

mais l'humanité n'est pas un exemple.

Nous faisons du mal à nos frères,

sciemment,

pour des raisons tellement importantes

qu'elles en deviennent futiles.

On oublie les raisons

quand on enterre nos morts.

_Quand ils ont une tombe. _

Oui, tu sembles différent,

mais tu ne l'es pas pour les choses sensées être essentielles.

_Je ne suis qu'un homme… _

Tu as un cœur.

Ta conscience pleure.

Je le sais

Oraison funèbre un beau matin d'hiver…

…

Funeste raison.

_La Mort n'a pas d'excuse._

_Elle est._

_Fumisterie ?_

Pourquoi personne ne te voit

comme _je_ te vois ?

_Parce que je suis moi. _

_Parce que je t'aime… _

**_¤¤¤_**

Que sommes-nous ?

J'en viens à me demander ce que je suis,

comme si je n'avais pas une existence propre.

Pourtant je suis.

Mais toi…

Toi…

Toi tu es… Toi.

Tellement ordinaire que tu en deviens extraordinaire.

Il y a bien longtemps, la dévotion et la ferveur semblaient éteintes

et tu es arrivé, adolescent au regard froid et aux mèches indisciplinées.

_La Révolution porte ton nom, un nom qui n'est pas le tien, comme le mien._

_Mais le mien, je l'ai choisi._

_Au moins, j'ai choisi ma croix._

_Pour toi je ne cesserais jamais de marcher._

Tu n'étais pas le seul bien sûr, nous étions cinq en tout.

Mais c'est toi que l'on remarquait le plus.

Toi qui avais été formaté pour être plus qu'une machine,

moins qu'un humain.

Toi qui est le plus humain de nous tous…

_Pourquoi personne ne le voit ?_

Ça crève les yeux.

**_¤_**

**_Et toi…_**

**_Je ne voyais que toi…_**

**_¤_**

Dès que je t'ai connu, je n'ai vu que toi.

Et rien que toi.

Sans artifices, sans armes,

parfois même sans vêtements.

Je ne vois que toi.

Seulement toi.

Nu.

Mon partenaire, mon ami, plus tard, le tien.

Mon amour en pensée.

Mon amour inavoué, mais mon amour quand même.

Mon éternel amoureux.

Et tu m'as vu aussi

Dans tes yeux il y a du blanc.

_Il y a des nuages_

Et il y a de l'amour pour qui sait voir,

_Le ciel se voile_

pour qui peut voir

à qui il est destiné.

**_Peut-être moi… peut-être pas ?_**

**_

* * *

_**

J'arpente les couloirs.

Je marche à l'ombre de ta lumière.

Pourquoi personne ne te voit ?

La question est définitivement mal formulée.

Pourquoi personne ne

_Me_

Voit ?

A trop être près de toi,

j'oublie d'être moi-même.

Tu me consumes

_Par-delà…_

Je ne vois que par toi

même si je ne vis pas que pour toi…

**_¤_**

Les autres passent à côté de toi sans te regarder…

parce qu'ils n'osent pas,

_jamais__…_

parce qu'ils ont peur de ton regard soi-disant vide.

Ils ont peur du fantôme.

Ils ont peur du noir

Ils ont peur du néant.

Tu es leur précipice.

Ils ont peur de leur propre reflet.

_Ils passent de vie à trépas devant toi._

Ils ont peur de se perdre…

L'humanité t'a créée.

L'humanité a peur de sa création.

**_¤_**

**_Mais moi…_**

**_Moi aussi…_**

**_¤_**

Je suis issu des Hommes.

Je suis le reflet de leurs angoisses.

Je suis comme toi

à quelques différences près,

différences qui s'effacent au gré du temps qui passe…

Mais qui s'est arrêté pour moi

depuis deux ans aujourd'hui.

Jour pour jour.

Un monde.

_Pas étonnant qu'on ne me voit pas._

_Mais on voit ma stèle même sans la regarder._

**_Requiem aeternam. _**

**_¤_**

Personne ne te regarde quand tu marches.

Mais moi, je n'en ai presque pas besoin :

j'entends toujours l'écho de ton corps frappant la terre,

sonnant le glas

de l'ennemi.

Marche funèbre.

Oraison déraisonne.

Chant de damnations trop humaines,

mélodie brisée à chaque avancée.

Tel un métronome.

_Marche nuptiale, marche funèbre._

Marche droit.

_Je deviens fou._

Mort pour le monde.

Mort-vivant dévoreur de silence.

Aspirateur de sons pour ses semblables.

Tu es le silence

et pourtant je n'entends que toi.

L'oreille n'est pas tendue,

j'écoute avec les yeux

et mes oreilles implosent

peu à peu.

A chacun de tes pas

sur le sol.

Où que tu sois.

Ou ici même.

Toujours le même pas.

Toujours la même chose.

Seul l'endroit change.

Le rythme reste intact.

Tap tap tap tap

tap tap tap tap

tap tap

tap

…

Je

suis

incapable

d'entendre

les

miens.

Tu t'es arrêté de marcher, aujourd'hui.

Tu es devant moi.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Requiem aeternam  
Dona eis domine…_**

**_¤_**

_Je marche, presque à en avoir mal aux jambes _

**_Presque… _**

_Mal aux muscles _

**_Symbiose… avec toi, partenaire _**

_Aux os _

**_Osmose… _**

_Ozone_

**_Toi, qui te raréfies, comme une peau de chagrin_**

_Tu es mon air _

**_Je te respire en pensée, mon poison, mon éternelle souffrance _**

_Et tu m'étouffes _

**_Parce que tu as mal au point de te noyer, tu ne sais même pas que tu souffres _**

_Je meurs _

**_encore_**

_Et j'ai mal _

**_De toi, de te voir ainsi _**

_Pourquoi personne ne te voit ? _

**_¤_**

_Je suis…_

Mort en mission.

Mort pour le monde.

Vivant dans ta mémoire.

Vivant car tu me parles en pensée.

Vivant parce que tu fleuris ma tombe… aujourd'hui même.

Vivant parce que je suis dans ton cœur.

Vivant parce que tu portes ma croix.

**_In memoriam _**

Vivant parce que mon corps est mort pour sauver des vies.

Vivant parce que tu as refusé tout autre partenaire en dehors de moi.

Seul, avec ta croix toi qui ne crois en rien.

Vivant, en partie pour porter ma mémoire.

Et moi, mourrant d'envie de te toucher

et me haïssant pour cette douleur qui surgit en toi à chaque anniversaire, un peu plus.

Quand tes yeux te brûlent, je ressens la flamme.

_Je suis l'Enfer…_

Ils te brûlent toute la journée et aucune eau ne vient les apaiser.

Je suis le sel sur ta coupure à vif.

Je suis le sel qui te rend vivant mais mort.

Je suis celui que tu devrais maudire, mais peut-être que tu ne sais pas comment faire.

Ou peut-être le fais-tu en continuant à vivre ainsi.

Oui, tu me maudis à ta manière à force de souffrances.

A force de t'autodétruire.

Et je me sens aussi impuissant que ceux qui respirent le même air que toi,

qui peuvent te toucher mais qui ne t'émeuvent pas.

J'ai au moins l'excuse d'être mort.

¤

Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de toi qu'en cet instant.

_Qu'en cet anniversaire…_

Ici et maintenant alors que je suis tout le temps présent.

Je suis…

_Si près, mais si loin… _

Le sel ravive la douleur des plaies ouvertes.

Et l'homme, si parfait, ne sait pourquoi il a mal quand il pense à moi.

L'homme si parfait ne comprend pas qu'il m'aime… et son innocence fait que je n'en l'aime que plus.

Et que j'ai encore plus mal.

Incurable.

Incurable est l'amour quand il est ainsi.

Incurable est la maladie que l'on ne sait pas avoir.

**_¤_**

La seule chose qui me sépare de toi, mon amour.

La plus importante:

Un univers.

Une dimension

Une fracture temporelle.

**_¤_**

**_et_****_ lux Perpetua luceat eis… _**

**_¤_**

Nous sommes sur la même planète.

En attendant, je veillerai sur toi… sur ta souffrance

Et je ne peux rien faire.

Je suis ton ombre…

_Nous ne sommes plus du même monde._

Tu es devant ma tombe.

_Les yeux sur la pierre._

J'assurerai tes arrières

_Je ne suis que ton ombre ._

Nous ne sommes plus du même monde,

Je t'attends dans l'autre.

**_¤¤¤_**

Chaque anniversaire…

Quand tu te rends au cimetière,

_Un jour comme aujourd'hui_

tu déposes un bouquet d'immortelles.

Quelques fleurs sur ma pierre tombale.

Et je fais un vœu.

Toujours le même.

Et tu sembles m'exaucer puisque tu es encore là.

_Là-bas… aujourd'hui._

_Dans le monde des vivants…_

Je te demande.

Je te le souhaite

et je _me_ le souhaite :

tant que tu es sur cette Terre, mon amour qui s'ignore…

_Reste._

Dans cet enfer…

_Reste._

Tu es en sécurité dans ce chaos.

_Reste._

Tu es vivant. Tu souffres. Savoure chaque seconde.

_Reste._

Rejoins-moi… seulement si tu le dois. Ne te précipite pas. Et je t'expliquerais que tu m'aimes.

Reste.

Je ne supporterais pas de te voir mourir de ta propre main.

_Egoïste dans l'après vie je suis. _

Je pourrais dire que je t'aime à mourir mais je suis déjà mort.

Je t'aime comme seuls peuvent aimer les immortels.

Je ne supporterais pas de voir mourir encore un être cher.

Je ne supporterais pas de te voir t'éteindre même si je ne peux t'étreindre.

Même si je ne peux apaiser ta peine.

_Egoïste dans la mort, je suis…_

Je ne supporterais pas de voir mourir celui que j'aime.

Pas par ma faute.

_… Mais je suis la Mort._

**_¤ _**

**_Requiem aeternam _**

**_¤ _**

Je préfère souffrir de te savoir en vie,

_souffrir__ milles morts… pour un immortel amour._

La Mort peut mourir d'une peine de cœur,

même si l'organe ne vit plus.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres je te vois accepter

missions sur missions.

Et tu te rapproches un peu chaque jour

et je saigne un peu plus

mon âme est à vif.

Ne change pas quand même.

_Ne change pas, même si ça me fait mal._

Reste toi et survis, car tu es un survivant.

Tu as toujours réussi, parfois malgré toi.

_On a décidé que tu serais celui_

_qui__ survivrait à tout ce mal._

Reste toi, c'est ce qui te sauve et ce qui est ta perte.

Et la mienne en même temps que mon salut.

J'ai mal de te savoir si loin mais c'est la distance qui te préserve.

La Mort est corrosive.

_Je t'aime, mon poison, mon aimé. _

_Je t'attends, mon amour, tarde à venir. _

_Ne me rejoins pas _

**_¤¤¤ _**

Tu m'offres des immortelles, ce beau matin d'hiver…

_Dans ce jardin de pierre…_

Comme chaque année depuis deux ans.

Immortelles,

_Et non des chrysanthèmes…_

_parce__ que je suis en toi…_

Ad vitaem aeternam.

_Pour toujours…_

Et au moment où les pétales s'étiolent au gré du vent, je me prends à prier

pour que les années se ressemblent, malgré tout.

Exauce-moi encore.

Reste loin, mon amour, la Mort veille.

_Reste moi._

_Rest in Peace… _

_Please_…

**_¤_**

**_Requiem aeternam dona eis domine _**

**_Et lux perpetua luceat eis _**

**_Donnez leur, seigneur, le repos eternel _**

**_Et que votre lumière luise à jamais sur eux… _**

**_¤ _**

**_En mémoire de Duo Maxwell _**

**_AC? 180 – 25 Décembre AC 202 _**

**_R.I.P _**

**_¤_**

**_¤_**

**_Owari_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_

* * *

_**

Petit mot: j'offre à mes amis des fics à fin fatales mdrrr nan je ne suis pas sadique, j'ai sondé l'intéressée près d'un an avant, pour être bien sûre XD.

Pourquoi j'ai rien dit: le but du jeu est de savoir qui parle. Qui semble mort, qui semblENT morts XD, si quelqu'un est mort XDDD. Techniquement ce n'est pas une death puisque la mort ne survient pas, on ne tue personne ici.

Ça aurait gâché la surprise. Maintenant vous savez qui a parlé.

C'est la berceuse du diable.

Tiens, tiens?

Pourquoi j'ai choisi ce titre ? J'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez et je vous répondrais!

Je me demande si vous allez deviner.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu à vous aussi (Zorky apprécie son kdo, elle me l'a dit)

A plus !

Mithy ¤ de chez elle ¤

Ps : ne me tapez paaaaaaaaaaaaas je suis blessée XD.

**_

* * *

_**

PS: je vais essayer d'up mes suites cette semaine, mais ce ne sera pas gagné, je ferais de mon mieux!

PS 2: Paroles extraites de In Memoriam de la B.O des Choristes, lui-même emprunté aux cantiques cathos… età peu près traduction des paroles.

Kyrie eleison : Seigneur ayez pitié  
Christe eleison : Christ, ayez pitié  
Requiem aeternam dona eis domine : Donnez leur, seigneur, le repos éternel  
Et lux perpetua luceat eis : Et que votre lumière luise à jamais sur eux.


End file.
